1. Field
The disclosure relates to a touch window.
2. Background
Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device such as a stylus pen or a hand, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch panel may be typically classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel. In the resistive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of resistance according to the connection between electrodes when pressure is applied to an input device. In the capacitive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation in capacitance when a finger of the user is touched on the capacitive touch panel between electrodes. When taking into consideration the convenience of a fabrication scheme and a sensing power, the capacitive touch panel has been spotlighted in a smaller model touch panel recently.
Indium tin oxide (ITO), which is the most widely used material for the transparent electrode of the touch panel, is expensive and is easy to be physically damaged when the substrate is flexed and bent, so that the electrode property is deteriorated. Therefore, the indium tin oxide (ITO) is not suitable for a flexible device. Further, when the ITO is applied to a touch window having a large size, a problem occurs due to high resistance.
In order to solve the problem, researches and studies on an alternative electrode have been actively performed. Specifically, although the substitute for ITO is formed by making the shape of an electrode using a metallic material, visibility is increased due to light reflection, so that a pattern of the electrode may be viewed.